objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Logo's blog
Hello! guys from every fanficts, just H''OI''LO!!!!!!!!!!!! So, ther's my blog (that's help me to be less talkative because that's reallyreallyreallyreallyreally annoying according others... :'( ), so... just read this (and stop say I'm talkative because i'm not now, so, why you say i'm talkative, that's really sad for me and blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah...) Fan makes a blog too! Jetpack mysteries! I don't know if you noticed it but Jetpack is really strange (I hear even not his heart to beat but him is alive all the same!!!), I would like to know of what he thinks, not you? Test tube is at present studying him (especially his brain :S), according to TT, the mysteries will be resolved in a few weeks...Well, hem... In the next one! ~Logo (Oct. 5) Yoyletoken is really strange, at the moment (more than normal :P) Hello! okay... that's just less than 1 hour after I make last edit, so, YT was really strange (not crazy!!!), she doesn't make insanes things, she's (like) normal like OJ, I think she need a doctor... Heart say to me is a love story *O* ! BUT! SHE LOVES WHO? I really want it's me Isn't Key because he already loves Padlock... Isn't Firey... hem... we can delete Cake and Gameboy of the list... hem... IDK... I'm sure'' hope'' it's me, because I'm perfect! So, see you guys... ~Logo (Oct. 5) I, I know who YT loves (I've created her :) ), so, I let you discover it in BFST and no say that here :D! ~TBFOBFDI(A) (Oct. 5) You JERK, TBFOBFDI(A) ~Logo (Oct. 5) Hey! I can delete you !!! ~TBFOBFDI(A) (Oct. 5) ? ~Nickel (Oct. 5) Nothing but RFVP... The time is already 7:57 pm here... Anyway, I stayed at home because no one is in the mood to go outside and do some... You know... Shopping (for me)... I would love to have more T-shirts or something... Maybe boots or underwe-... Nevermind that... Anyway, I stayed at home doing Facebook and chatting with friends (don't add me :P) and, of course, RFVP... Yes... I agree that we should ship Toothstick :3... I really them as a couple and they're cute together :">... I don't have much to tell because I just stayed home and played with my Laptop all day 24/7 I guess... My brother was busy playing with his DS Pokemon :D... So yeah ~Thefreesmarter bfdia (Oct. 5) Nothing but... wait... I FORGOT BFST!!! So, like, we talk about BFST! There's 3 voters (randomly choosen) to vote who will win for 5b, so, vote for evryone for episode 6 will be out in two weeks lefts (pleez, fix my grammar Fsmarter :P), so, there's a surprise at the end of 5b :D Soon, we will change of background (that's just an image)! so... hem... bye ~TBFOBFDI(A) (Oct. 5 but techniccaly 6 hours before Fsmarter :P) List of YT's love interests #1-cent #2-cents (cancelled, YT don't love him) #5-cents #8-ball #Ballon (hmm... noooo...) #Blocky #Bomby #Cake #Cheesy #One of Cherries #Coiny (reason: Needle) #David (really?) #Donut #Easter Egg #Eraser (cool!) #Firey (uncancelled: he don't remenber of Leafy) #Fries #Gameboy #Gelatin #Jetpack (he can't do anything!!!) #Key (with Padlock...) #Leg #'Logo (I'm sure it's he!)' #M #Muffin #Nickel (?) #Nonexisty (maybe :/ ) #OJ (no with Salt!!!) #Paintbrush if s/he a boy... #Pen (He loves Pencil... -.-) #Pillow #Purple Face #Roboty #Rocky (see: Jetpack) #Silver #Skyball #Snowball (?) #Spongy (no...) #Tennis Ball (loves GBGB) #Trafficky (no red and no yellow) #Tune (loves his music!!!) #Win Token (probably) #Woody (loves TD... T-T ) #Yellow Face #Yig #Yang #Computery #The best fan of BFDI(A) #others... By Logo (Oct. 6) (updated Oct. 15) STUPID ZIT!! ~Thefreesmarter Sigh... Pimples... A part of puberty... I hate it... I've been growing these things since February... And I had lesser pimples... I've been neglecting it and it started popping on my forehead and my back and my chest!! AGH!!! I HATE IT SO MUCH!! I used dove and a pimple cream... It slowly shrinks... I wish it's gone... Category:BLOG